Intrigue
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Highschool fic! Megumi and Aoshi are new students, and instantly Misao sets her sights on the mysterious new guy. Sano irritates Megumi, and Kenshin meets the girl he thought he'd hate. But Kanryuus involved, and these couples are in for a long year.
1. Default Chapter

*cough cough* NO, this is NOT another fic! What are you TALKING about?! *cough cough* Don't hate me? I just wanted to try one, because I've been reading a lot of Kenshin fics, and I wanted to try my luck.. NO HATING ME!!!!!! Please?  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The few people still scattered in the hall after the bell had rung held their breath. A few boys braver or more foolish than the rest let out cat calls and whistles. She ignored them, as did her dangerous looking companion. Eventually a hush settled over the group, as every student watched her out of the corner of their eye. It wasn't that they were in awe of her exactly . . . but the students of Genjii high had never seen someone like her except on magazine covers. It was like waking up and realizing you were in a mansion under silk covers. The girls nearly hated her almost instantly. Her cold gaze was enough to make them furious. The boys didn't even acknowledge the proud distance she kept between them, unable to take their eyes off her perfectly chiseled cheeks and long, flowing dark blue- black hair.  
  
The man next to her only added to her allure. Once the girls had overcome their jealousy, they took their time to check him out. He was aloof in the same manner she was, but something about the hardness in his eyes sent their hearts racing. His features, like hers, never changed as they progressed their way towards their first class.  
  
As soon as they disappeared inside, the hall was filled with excited chatter.  
  
*****  
  
The teacher, Mr. Kendo according to the name on the board, glanced up at the sound of their entrance and smiled. "Ah, of course! My two new students! Please, let me introduce you before you take your seats."  
  
The response of the students was less dramatic than in the hallway. Here, in a classroom full of people, they looked more normal thought still distant.  
  
"Shinomori, Aoshi." The teacher read aloud from a paper he'd had on his desk. "It seems that you had wonderful marks at your previous school. We're happy to have you."  
  
The boy stepped forward in acknowledgment, but positioned himself back beside the girl as quickly as was appropriate. That caught the eye of a few of the students. The way they held themselves . . . it didn't seem as if there was anything romantic going on, but the territorial attitude implied otherwise. Noting Aoishi's physical aspects, a couple guys hid groans, knowing they stood no chance with the new girl.  
  
"Takani, Megumi." Mr. Kendo continued, purposefully ignoring the girls who had pretended to swoon at the sight of Aoshi. "You had wonderful marks too. It must run in your family."  
  
The girl, Megumi, inclined her head politely, but didn't speak. The students exchanged looks. Family meant no competition. "Would you like to say a little about yourselves?" The teacher continued.  
  
Aoshi looked bored, and Megumi's face bore no expression. "We're cousins, both seniors." He recited, as though he found speaking a waste of time.  
  
The teacher seemed a little taken aback that he had spoken for his companion too. "Do you have anything to add Miss Megumi?"  
  
She shook her head. "No." Her voice wasn't as soft as the students had imagined looking at her. It was musical enough, but had an underlying firmness to it. Most of the boys gave up right than. No one wanted a girl that was too stubborn.  
  
"Alright than, class, does anyone have any questions for our new students?" Immediately hands were raised. "Alright, Misao, you can go first."  
  
The pretty junior flushed as she lowered her hand. "I uh, was just . . ." She struggled not too look at the boy, whose piercing blue eyes remained fixated on her face. It was unnerving, especially since he was so good looking. "What school did you go to before this?" She blurted, almost covering her mouth with her hands at her stupidity. Great Misao, you just made a wonderful first impression. It was annoying how sarcastic her mind could be.  
  
"Yugi High." His voice held no emotion, and he tore his gaze from hers as soon as he finished speaking. She sank lower in her seat. How embarrassing!  
  
The teacher called on another student, but she didn't hear the questions or even the answers. Her eyes remained riveted on the new guys face. It wasn't just that he was unbelievably good looking, but it seemed as if he did a lot of thinking behind those icy blue eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what about.  
  
"Misao! You're staring!" She started as her best friend, Kamiya Kaoru, nudged her roughly. There was a teasing glint in her blue eyes.  
  
"Can you blame me?" She whispered back, not even bothering to conceal her blush. Kaoru laughed outright, but quickly covered her hand with her mouth.  
  
"You don't even know him. He could turn out to be a total jerk." She shrugged, but smiled at the redness on her friend's cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru, when have I ever taken love advice from you? You hate every male in school!"  
  
"Not every male . . . there are a few I haven't met yet." They both giggled. Kaoru was practically famous around school. A lot of guys wanted to date her, and with good reason. She didn't always get top marks, but she was athletic, and one of the prettiest girls in school. She didn't have natural grace like the classic beauties, but life shown through her pale blue eyes with such intensity it charged those around her. A lot of boys counted themselves lucky if they even got to talk to her, never mind that such talks generally ended with them being thrown against a locker. One thing she wasn't known for was having a good temper.  
  
"I have a question for the onna." A cocky voice called from the back of the room. The two girls turned, along with the whole class, unable to believe that Sanoske Sagara had actually spoken during a class. It wasn't that he was dumb, he just didn't do friendly participation.  
  
To the teacher's credit, he was unfazed. "Go ahead Mr. Sagara."  
  
"Why don't you," he cocked a finger like a gun, pointing at her. "Talk?" It was true, Aoshi had answered every question, albeit in short abrupt sentences. The class turned back to her, waiting for her answer.  
  
She seemed startled, her eyes widening slightly. "I'm not sure how I should answer that, Mr. Sagara."  
  
He grinned at her, enjoying making her squirm. "Call me Sano."  
  
Her cheeks flushed instantly, as she realized the whole class was waiting for her answer. The nerve of this guy! Asking her to- She felt Aoshi stiffen beside her, but ignored him. "I wouldn't think of becoming so familiar with a rooster head like you." She spoke haughtily, lifting her head proudly.  
  
But instead of lowering his head, as she half expected him to, he grinned wider. "Ouch. The fox has claws."  
  
She glared, annoyance clearly visible on her face. She clenched her fists and took a step forward, but Aoshi spoke before she could even open her mouth.  
  
"And me, so back off." His voice was calm, but that didn't mask the steel in his words. Sano blinked and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared?" He drawled, much to the enjoyment of the class. Sano was well known for picking fights . . . and winning. It made him quite popular.  
  
"You're supposed to back off." Aoshi hadn't moved since positioning himself at Megumi's side, but suddenly Sano realized how defensive his stance was.  
  
"Maybe you should give me a reason to?" He made his voice lofty, knowing it would annoy both him and the girl. He smirked at the death glares she sent at him.  
  
"That's enough." Mr. Kendo finally broke into the conversation. He was a teacher that firmly believed students had a right to express themselves, but even he wouldn't let two students start a fight in his classroom. "Aoshi, please take a seat next o Misao over there, Misao, please raise your hand." The junior obliged. "And Megumi, please sit next to Sano over there. I don't believe that you need him to raise his hand." The man laughed at his own joke.  
  
Neither teen moved. "We'd rather sit next to each other." Aoshi informed him stiffly. "It is how we've always done it."  
  
"Well, as you can see, there are only two empty seats, and I'd rather not have you sitting by Mr. Sagara. I want my class to remain relatively peaceful throughout the year." He gestured for them to hurry. "We've wasted enough class time, take your seats."  
  
Aoshi strode smoothly to the center of the second row, not even acknowledging Misao as he slid in next to her. Megumi practically glided as she headed to the back corner. With more elegance than a queen, she sat down gracefully, not bothering to glance at the man next to her.  
  
Mr. Kendo turned back to the board, giving Misao the chance to redeem herself. "Hi! I'm Misao." She flashed him her sweetest smile.  
  
"I know. That's what he said." He spoke in monotone, eyes never leaving the front of the room.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah." She flushed. "Anyway, I was just thinking, if you need someone to show you and your cousin around, well . . . I wouldn't mind."  
  
He turned towards her and she almost danced in triumph. At least she had gotten him to notice she was there! "Aren't you a little young for this class?" The question was blunt, as it had been intended to be.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah." She began lamely, ignoring Kaoru's pitying looks. "I skipped a grade in middle school, so I'm a senior now." How pathetic did that sound!  
  
"Only one grade?" He didn't wait for an answer before turning back to the front of the classroom. He had never been one for small talk and he wasn't going to start now because some schoolgirl thought he was cute. Did she even realize how transparent she was?  
  
She gaped at him, unable to believe how rude he had just been. What happened to the thoughtful looking guy that she had seen earlier?  
  
"Ignore him." Kaoru's voice was murderous in her ear. "He's a freaking jerk. If you want I can teach him a lesson after school."  
  
Misao whirled around. "What?!" She fought to keep her voice a whisper. "Just because you like to beat up every guy that looks at you twice, or doesn't show you the respect you think you're supposed to get, doesn't mean that I want you to hurt some poor guy because he's playing hard to get!"  
  
Kaoru held up her hands in mock surrender, smiling widely. "First of all, I was kidding. And second of all," She paused, fighting back laughter. "You think he's playing hard to get?"  
  
Misao giggled. "Really really hard to get?" She sighed. "Okay, maybe not, but I still think there's more to him than being a jerk. And I'm gonna find out what!" She set her jaw in a determined line.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Right. You'll find out that he's a jerk and an idiot. Good luck to you."  
  
"Not every guy's like that Kaoru! Someday you're gonna find the perfect man and I'm gonna laugh at you till my sides hurt." She insisted.  
  
"Thanks for your support." Her voice was sarcastic but she grinned. "Won't happen, but I'll let you imagine." They both made a face at each other before turning back to the lesson.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, Megumi was having her own boy troubles.  
  
"Hey, Fox!" That annoying bad boy wannabe wouldn't stop pestering her.  
  
"What? And why must you call me that idiotic name?" She growled, finally turning to face him.  
  
"Hey, you answered to it." He shrugged and she only glared harder. "So what's with your cousin, is he always such a stiff?"  
  
"So what's with your mouth, is it always so big?" She snapped back, mimicking his way of talking.  
  
"Fox, Fox," He shook his head like a condescending father. "This is only our second conversation. It's much to early for you to be concerned about my mouth."  
  
It took a few seconds for her to understand his meaning. He wiggled his eyebrows to make it more obvious. "You . . . You . . ." She stuttered, trying to think of an appropriate insult. Than, realizing how loud she was, she lowered her voice, filling it with venom. "You're a filthy pervert. Shut up."  
  
"Aw, but you like filthy perverts, don't you?" He grinned and she didn't know whether to scream at him or hit him. Neither was likely to do any good. But suddenly he turned serious. "So you can stick up for yourself."  
  
"Of course I can!" She bristled, wishing he would just shut up already.  
  
"Than how come you let your cousin speak for you back there? You really don't strike me as the type of girl to let someone else fight her battles." He was baiting her and she knew it, but it was a valid question.  
  
"I believe I told you to shut your mouth, Rooster." She spoke stiffly, obviously uncomfortable with the question. He let it slide.  
  
"And I believe I told you it was too early in our relationship for you to talk about my mouth." He replied smoothly, laughing inside at the rage that covered her features.  
  
"Do not think, for one second, that we have even the beginning of anything that could ever remotely become a relationship." She made sure to sound as cruel as possible, but it didn't faze him.  
  
"I don't think anything,"  
  
She interrupted him with a snort. "Well, obviously."  
  
He continued as though he hadn't heard her. "I wouldn't want a fox girl like you, you'd probably murder your husband in his sleep."  
  
"If that husband was you, than who could blame me?" She glared at him, more frustrated than she was willing to show.  
  
"Ouch onna. You really do have claws!" He grinned again, and she wanted to wipe it off his cocky face. "This should be a fun term."  
  
"Not for you." She retorted, turning her attention back to the lecture before he could respond. He looked at her for a second, almost admiringly, and than nudged his best friend, the red head sitting on the other side of him.  
  
"What do you think of the new students, Kenshin?" He questioned, startling his friend out of his note taking.  
  
"I think that Aoshi is more dangerous than he lets on and Miss Megumi is more than she seems." Kenshin straightened his notebook and continued riding, oblivious to the look his friend gave him.  
  
"Kenshin . . . you have issues."  
  
*****  
  
Class got out, and Megumi had barely taken five steps into the hallway before someone asked her out. Politely, she declined, deigning to give the boy a small smile. Satisfied with at least that, he took off to tell his friends.  
  
"You wouldn't be that polite to me if I asked you out." Sano caught up to her and hung his arm around her shoulders. "You'd probably hit me or something."  
  
She tried to ignore the shivers that came at his touch. He was annoying, and she, more than anyone, knew better than to judge someone by their looks. Especially someone who knew just how good they looked. He grinned knowingly at her, and she wanted to kick herself. Shrugging his arm off, she turned to glare at him. "Than for your sake, you'd better not ask."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, Megitsune, though I'm flattered you're worried about me." Again, that grin. He was so infuriating!  
  
She was about to respond when Aoshi swooped down on them. "You can leave now." His voice was as hard as ever, if not harder.  
  
"That would be what they call a hint." He winked at her and stepped backwards. "It's a good thing she has you to fight her battles Aoshi." He met her gaze, knowing the comment would needle her. "Until next time, Fox." He waved cockily, and turned to walk with the red haired boy he had been sitting by in class.  
  
Aoshi glared at her. "What were you doing with him? He had his arm around you!" He didn't yell, but that didn't make his words any less forceful.  
  
She glared right back. "It wasn't like I let him! I'm not stupid! That idiot decided that it would be fun to annoy me to death, just like-."  
  
"Just like who?" He demanded, hardening his expression slightly. "Me?" You could hear the contempt for her underneath the word.  
  
"I don't think you're annoying cousin." She spat. "I find you despicable."  
  
He would have responded, but the girl from earlier, Misao was her name, approached them. "Hi!" She smiled nervously. "I was just wondering if you needed any help finding your next class."  
  
Sensing Aoshi's annoyance at the girl, Megumi seized the opportunity. "We'd love some help. This school is so big." She stressed the word so he would know she was doing this to torment him. "Maybe you could help us with all our classes?"  
  
The girl brightened noticeably, making Megumi feel a small twinge of guilt. "That's great! My name's Misao!" She introduced herself to the older girl.  
  
"And I'm Kaoru." Her companion, a pleasant looking girl with her hair pulled up, gave them both a friendly smile.  
  
"I'm Megumi, and I'm sure you've already met Aoshi." The glare from the older girl told her all she needed to know. "Our next class is math with Mr. Takahashi."  
  
"Cool!" Misao's smile brightened even more if that was possible. "Kaoru and I have that next too!" The began to walk down the hall, but Aoshi grabbed Megumi painfully by the shoulder and pulled her back just far enough he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"Stay away from Sagara. Both him and his red haired friend hold themselves like fighters." He tightened his grip with every word, so by the last one she could almost feel the bruise. Coolly, she pried her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me who I can talk to." She whispered back fiercely.  
  
He glared in response. "Than don't blame me if Kanryuu finds out. You know the rules."  
  
She scowled, and would have replied scathingly but they had already reached the classroom. Her ears twitched at the sound of a familiar, egotistical, voice.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Fox." She turned, prepared for the cocky grin that spread across his features.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Rooster." She replied, striding past him and leaving both men staring after her.  
  
Aoshi faced Sano with a look of pure disgust. "Don't talk to her." The words came out as an order, something he was used to giving.  
  
That seemed to set him off. "Listen here pal, don't you dare tell me who I can talk to! You really think you're something, don't you?"  
  
Aoshi didn't reply, temporarily distracted by the likeness of the two different people's responses. Finally he spoke, not even looking at the other boy. "Class is starting." He headed inside the classroom, leaving Sano confused. His eyes searched the room until he found Megumi, sitting between Kaoru and Misao. She glared at him briefly before motioning for him to take the seat next to Misao. He obliged, but only because he didn't want to cause a scene.  
  
Didn't she get it? It wasn't that he was on Kanryuu's side, he just didn't want to see her get hurt. He knew what would happen if she didn't obey every rule in every instance. She knew too! And she also knew that there was no way he could help her. But the hatred in her eyes told him that she expected more from him, and he was sorry, but sympathy was all she would get. She wasn't important enough to risk everything else.  
  
He was thinking again. Misao tried to sneak a few peaks at his vacant face. She wanted to know what he was thinking so bad! But if she asked, he'd probably just insult her somehow. There had to be away!  
  
A few seconds before the bell rang, Sano strolled in. Instead of sitting by Kenshin as he did in every class, he sat behind Megumi and motioned for his friend to move. The red haired man obliged, taking a seat behind the unfamiliar girl with the ponytail.  
  
Aoshi shot Sano a glare, which the second promptly ignored. He was having too much difficulty staring at the teacher and not Megumi's hair.  
  
***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
All done! Well, with the chapter. Tell me what you think PLEASE!!!! And I need a little help.  
  
I've never met Misao's character, I only know what I've read in fanfiction, so any help you could give me on her personality or physical features would be greatly appreciated!  
  
I can't for the life of me remember what color Kouru's hair is!! How sad is that! Very sad.  
  
C.) Can anyone help me with Japanese names? Someone gave me a site a while ago and I lost it and I have no idea what to call other students or teachers! It's really quite stupid of me, lol.  
  
Oh! And I want to explain a few things too.  
  
Aoshi and Megumi are not cousins. I don't know if you picked that up or not. I have a reason for this, and it will come in later chapters.  
  
Yes, Kenshin and Kouru will get together, but the chapter would have been too long if I'd have gone into that.  
  
I'm thinking of putting Yahiko in, but it would only be as a small character, so no promises.  
  
Hey that's funny . . . three categories for each topic. Yeah, I'm dumb. Anyways, this is my FIRST attempt at a Kenshin story, so any help, recommendations, or general comments would make me feel absolutely WONDERFUL!!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Rogue Pryde 


	2. Cookies

Technically, I should be updating a different fic, cuz it's been longer, but I was reading over the reviews for this one and I felt just so bad! Especially for that person who told me they'd read it five times! The world needs more ppl like you!!!!! ;o) Anyways, I decided to update. Updating is a great way to start the new year, don't you think? I'm really sorry about the delay. You ppl would not BELIEVE how crazy my life is. I have 8 aunts and an uncle that are all married and almost all have three kids and they were all HERE for the holidays. Plus I had work! And school, for awhile. I'm registering for MORE classes today (great). Oh! And my immediate family got kicked out of my grandma's house on Christmas day. Isn't that just lovely? Grandpa begged us back but we snuck out early when everyone was looking at the snow. Anyways, since I know I'm just boring you, here is the chapter!!! Oh! And LR, get out of suspended animation NOW!  
  
OH! And the couples are *drum roll please*  
  
Kaoru (THANK YOU EVERYONE I AM AN IDIOT. I will spell her name right from now on.) and Kenshin!!! Honestly, can anyone even TRY to argue that?  
  
Than there's Sano and Megumi!!! If anyone DOES try to argue that, they'll have to have a LONG talk with me! *glares* They're my two fav characters, and there aren't enough fics with them!!!!!! I like some Megumi and Aoshi, but probably just because it's so angsty. As far as personalities, Sano and Megumi belong together! I love their fights! And I mean, SANO, how could Megumi resist him for long? And it's so obvious he likes her. He never talks to anyone the same way he does her! And he gets in fights for her!!!!. Okay, I need to shut up cuz if I don't, I can go all day talking about them.  
  
And Aoshi/Misao. I haven't really seen a lot of them together (remember my lack of actually exposure to episodes?) BUT I've read fics and I like them together and I want to write them together! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The students of Mr. Takahashi's math class finished copying down their homework assignment and hurriedly put their books away. He was a new teacher and none of them had been prepared for just how boring his class would be. Megumi was convinced she had a bald spot from Sano pulling her hair and Aoshi was mad enough to hit something, a sight that interested Misao greatly. Of the group only Kenshin and Kaoru seemed unaffected by the lecture.  
  
"Lunch!" Kaoru smiled happily, sliding her books into her book bag. "Do you want to eat with us?" She smiled warmly at the new students, pretending not to see the exchange of looks between them.  
  
"We'd love to." Megumi answered, turning to face her cousin. "Wouldn't we, Aoshi?" She made her voice as polite as possible.  
  
"Apparently." His voice was noncommittal.  
  
"Great!" Kaoru flashed them both a smile, swinging her bag off her desk and onto her shoulder. She headed out the door, Misao at her side, followed by the two new students. They exited the classroom, but as the two girls rounded the first corner, Aoshi slowed to a halt, forcing Megumi to look at him.  
  
"I know what you're doing." He told her harshly. "It's not funny."  
  
She batted her eyelashes, something he'd seen her do too many times to be affected. "What are you talking about Aoshi-sama?" She pouted prettily, her eyes mocking him. When he didn't change his expression she sighed in exasperation. "You're right. It's not funny. The fact that any girl would ever be interested in you is actually quite frightening." The look she gave him was downright murderous. "The fatality rate for knowing a lap dog of Kanryuu's is . . . rather alarming." Her voice was ice.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. "Are we going to have to go through this again?"  
  
"No." She shifted, moving away from him. "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over." She left, without giving him a chance to say anything else, not that he would have. Megumi had a knack for making him say too much as it was. Her accusations hurt him more than he would ever admit, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
A few seconds later, he took off in the direction she went. When he reached the cafeteria, his eyes scanned the crowds, looking for a sign of his charge. He didn't see her but he did spot the two girls, Kaoru and Misao, standing by an empty table. They waved him over.  
  
"Where's Megumi?" He didn't bother with pleasantries.  
  
Misao was the one who answered, tossing her braid as she spoke. "I think she said she wanted to buy her lunch." She spared him a glance before turning back to Kaoru, continuing a conversation he had missed the beginning of.  
  
He blocked out their words and sat down, closing his eyes. Though she was still talking, Misao watched him lose himself in thought through the corner of her eye. What did he think about all the time?  
  
***  
  
Megumi strode past the crowds of students in the cafeteria, purposefully ignoring the appreciative stares she received from the male population and the glares directed at her from the girls. She wasn't here to make friends, and she certainly wasn't going to stop for any chitchat. A couple people tried to welcome her to the school, but she just smiled politely and kept walking. Eventually she reached the lunch line, and sighed as she resigned herself to standing next to so many young people for an undefined period of time.  
  
As usual, she had brought her lunch from Kanryuu's, but leaving Aoshi alone with the two girls had been a small act of revenge. Girls were often interested in Aoshi, but the fact that this one was so young and childish in appearance was quite funny. She was sweet though, and Megumi felt a small twinge of guilt at allowing her to spend time with Aoshi. She would only get hurt, and memories of him wouldn't lessen the pain any.  
  
"What would you like?" Finally! Megumi smiled her trademark polite smile. There was no warmth in it, but nor was their cruelty, as she had seen so many men portray. The lunch lady looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth to order, when she was rudely interrupted by an unwelcome but familiar voice.  
  
"I'd like the number three Eiko." Sano cut in smoothly, not even looking at Megumi as he stepped in front of her. She bristled. None of the students behind her were complaining, so cutting in line must have been a usual thing for Sanoske Sagara.  
  
"Excuse me." She made her voice as cold as Aoshi had ever managed. He spared her a glance.  
  
"Hey fox!" He flashed her that devilish grin, letting her know that he knew she was beyond annoyed at his antics. "The lines are just so long . . ." He explained, winking at the now giggling lunch lady.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "You are so pathetic." She spoke softly, knowing better than to make a scene regardless of how much she wanted to scream at him. He merely smiled as he picked up his tray and stepped back, obviously waiting for her. Casting another glare in his direction, she turned her attention back to the lunch lady. "I'll have the number three too." It was the only thing that looked remotely edible.  
  
The woman favored her with a pitying glance. "We're all out. Mr. Sagara just took the last order."  
  
Megumi froze, willing herself not to attract more attention than she was already getting from the students around her. She opened her mouth to order something else she could at least pick on, when she was once again interrupted.  
  
"I changed my mind." The expression in his eyes was unreadable. "I think the number six is looking pretty good today." The lunch lady knew better than to remind him that he'd had the number three every day for the past four years. He set the tray back on the rail, eyeing it in feigned disgust.  
  
"I suppose this is the part where you offer it to me and I'm forever grateful." Megume stated, more annoyed at his predictability than anything else.  
  
"Actually, Fox, I was gonna throw it away, and since you obviously don't want it." He picked the tray back up again, using his other head to retrieve his new order, and headed towards the two garbage cans on the closest wall. She hurriedly followed him, lengthening her stride to keep up with him without resorting to jogging.  
  
They both stopped when they reached the trashcans. "You're not really going to-" She stopped, unsure of whether or not to continue.  
  
He eyed her in obvious amusement. "What? I don't want it. Why shouldn't I throw it away?"  
  
If he expected her to ASK for it, he was in for a big surprise. "I can't think of a reason." She stated haughtily. "Go ahead. I just wanted to make sure you recycled your carton." She gestured towards the drink.  
  
He smirked, secretly thrilled at her unexpected defiance. In a smooth gesture, he opened the carton, emptied it, and tossed into recycling. "Happy?" He asked, letting the rest of the tray teeter on the edge of the bin.  
  
"Ecstatic." She answered dryly. She stepped forward quickly, taking the tray from his hands and dumping it herself. His eyes widened slightly, and she reveled in shocking him. He regained his composure quickly.  
  
"I live to serve." He replied mockingly, taking the empty tray from her and setting it on a stack on a nearby table.  
  
"I'm sure." She said demurely, her eyes twinkling. She had won that round, and he knew it. Not by a lot, he hadn't exactly offered his lunch to her, but she had definitely racked up more points than him. "Enjoy your lunch." She gestured towards his meal, schooling her features not to reveal what she thought of the wiggling mess.  
  
"I plan to." His face as stony as hers, he picked up a bit and tossed it in his mouth, making sure to chew it very carefully before swallowing it. He didn't grimace, and winked at her when he caught her gaping. "Delicious." He grinned.  
  
More points for him. She snorted. "Figures." It wasn't the best comeback, but it was enough to get a raised eyebrow from him. She didn't wait for his response, but turned and strode back towards her table. She'd left Aoshi alone with the two girls long enough. Hopefully, he hadn't resorted to violence yet.  
  
***  
  
"OH MY WORD KAORU, LOOK AT THAT FREAK!!!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs, standing up and pointing behind her friend's back.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru whirled around, scanning the crowds expectantly. Aoshi didn't move an inch, his posture radiating his disinterest.  
  
Faster than any would have thought possible, Misao's hand shot forward, claiming Kaoru's cookie in one single, smooth gesture. She looked up and caught Aoshi staring at her. Her eyes danced as she flashed him her most innocent smile. Their eyes still locked, she took a bite, crumbs decorating the corners of her mouth. For an instant, Aoshi found himself sorely tempted to smile. His lips twitched slightly, but he quickly got his emotions under control.  
  
"MISAO!!!" Kaoru shrieked, turning back around to see the cookie half eaten and suspiciously close to her friend's mouth.  
  
"What?" Quick as a flash, the cookie was behind her back. She smiled sweetly. "What's wrong Kaoru."  
  
"Don't you 'what's wrong Kaoru' ME you little brat!" They were best friends, but fights like this were common for the two, especially during lunch. "Give me back my cookie!"  
  
"What cookie?"  
  
Kaoru twitched, a sight that had sent lesser people running. "You have crumbs all over your mouth." She pointed out, triumphantly. "Give me the rest of my cookie!"  
  
"But Kaoru!" Misao whined, breaking off a piece behind her back and bringing it over to rest on her lap. "I dropped mine in my milk and it's all soggy!"  
  
"Well than maybe you shouldn't have been dipping your cookie in your milk. I mean, who DOES that anyway?" Kaoru was adamant. She WOULD get her cookie back.  
  
"I do!" Misao retorted defiantly. "You would too if you had the guts to try it at least once!"  
  
"Misao . . ." Kaoru held out her hand, refusing to budge an inch.  
  
"Fine." She sighed, stretching out her hand and dropping what was left of the cookie into her friend's hand. If anyone noticed it was smaller than when she had taken a bite out of it, no one said anything.  
  
Her friend ate the cookie in one bite, smiling widely after it was gone. "Thank you."  
  
"No." Misao quickly brought her hand up with the last bite of cookie. "Thank YOU." She ate it before the dark haired girl could protest. For the second time Aoshi found the corners of his mouth moving upward. He quelled the emotion before any other features started to show mirth.  
  
"You know." Misao turned to him, ignoring the rages of her best friend. "You AND Kaoru were supposed to turn around when I yelled. Than I could have gotten your cookie too." She explained, gesturing towards the untouched one on his tray.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint." His voice held no inflection, and she couldn't tell if he was annoyed at her antics, possessive of his cookie, or just held no sense of humor.  
  
She was about to respond, but was cut off by Kaoru's welcome. Turning, she saw the new girl, Megumi. "Hi Megumi!" She smiled warmly, moving over so the older girl could sit next to her. The movement also allowed her to sit across from Aoshi, but no one needed to know that.  
  
Gracefully, Megumi took her seat across from Kaoru. "Hello." She smiled politely at each of them.  
  
"Where's your lunch!" Kaoru blurted, horrified.  
  
"In the trash." Sano sat on the other side of Megumi, ignoring her glare. "I watched her throw it away herself." He smirked at her, expecting Kaoru's immediate response.  
  
"ARE YOU ANOREXIC! Because you're NOT fat! Girls shouldn't do that, especially to please a guy! Did someone tell you you're fat? Did HE tell you you're fat?" She gestured toward Sano, ignoring Megumi's denials. "You can't trust boys to know anything about that. All they know is TV and that's all airbrushed anyways." She would have continued if Megumi hadn't reached over the table and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I am not anorexic." She spoke slowly, as one would if they were speaking to a child. Misao, who had opened her mouth to join Kaoru's tirade, closed it audibly. "It wasn't my lunch I threw away, it was Sano's."  
  
That only led to more questions. "You threw away Sano's lunch?" Kaoru repeated, dubiously. "Why?"  
  
"Because the onna hates me." Sano hung his head in mock remorse.  
  
Megumi nodded firmly, ignoring pitiful glances he sent her way. Kaoru threw back her head and laughed. "Megumi, I think I like you."  
  
Megumi allowed a small smile to curve on her lips. Aoshi watched sharply. There was no real emotion in it so it was nothing to report to Kanryuu. He sighed in relief, not seeing the questioning glance Misao shot him before turning her attention back to his cookie.  
  
"Thanks for telling me where you were sitting today Sano." Kaoru and the others looked up to see the redhead from their morning classes. "You switched seats on me last period too. If I didn't no better I'd say you were avoiding me." Kenshin smiled, setting his tray down across from Sano. He didn't even glance at the girl next to him, which was a surprise for Kaoru. She'd never been so blatantly ignored by a boy before. Not when they were so physically close to her.  
  
"What can I say," Sano grinned, slinging an arm over Megumi's shoulders. "It's over between us Kenshin. I've found someone new."  
  
With a look of pure disgust, Megumi picked up Sano's arm and put it back on his lap. "Than why don't you go sit with him?" She asked, pleased with the snort she got from the table's occupants.  
  
Sano made a face at her. "Ouch." He turned to his mind. "Never mind Kenshin, I think I'll stick with you."  
  
"Oh no you don't." His friend laughed. "You can't come crawling back to me every time other relationships don't work out for you. I refuse to be your rebound."  
  
They grinned at each other, and simultaneously began eating their meals. Sano cast a glance in Megumi's direction. She was the only one without a tray in front of her and he felt just a teeny bit bad. Sure, it was her fault, but she didn't exactly have a lot of fat to spare on her, and he doubted the rumbling coming from her stomach was just his imagination.  
  
He hurriedly ate the grossest part of his meal, leaving only the cookie. Than he sat back and burped.  
  
"You are disgusting." She informed him.  
  
"No." he corrected. "I'm full."  
  
She eyed his cookie, but pride refused to let her ask for it. He knew better than to offer it, she'd probably think he'd poisoned it or something. "Actually," He stretched slowly. "I think I have room for a cookie. And I refuse to share it with you." He picked it up and grinned at her.  
  
She sensed her opening and took it, reaching forward to snatch the cookie from his grasp. "I don't NEED you to share it with me." She smiled viciously. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
He threw back his head and laughed. She started to join in but stopped with a quick intake of breath as Aoshi shot a warning glance in her direction. She ate her cookie instead, hiding her smile with each bite but unable to keep her eyes from dancing.  
  
Misao switched her gaze from Aoshi's cookie to the man himself. "Are you going to eat that?" She asked finally. He didn't say anything, just eyed her suspiciously. "Because I think you're going to give it to me. Yes." She said decidedly. "You're going to give it to me and I'm going to eat it." She looked at him expectantly. When he shook his head, she slouched. "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
Sano laughed at her. "Trying to weasel a meal out of someone? Why doesn't that surprise me." Weasel. He'd called her that ever since freshman year, saying she reminded him of the annoying animal. She didn't really care usually, but did he have to say it in front of Aoshi? He already thought she was immature! She made a face at him and glared at her empty tray.  
  
Aoshi stood, ignoring everyone's curious glances, and walked to the farthest garbage cans. There, out of sight, he slowly dipped his cookie into his milk and took a bite. Than again . . . and again. By the time he finished his cookie, his lips were trying to smile again. He dumped the rest of his tray and headed back to the table, his face once again a mask.  
  
"I will hate you forever if you threw away your cookie." Misao eyed him dangerously, and he was tempted to lie, if only to rid himself of her unwelcome attention. But than he decided a love struck Misao was better than a homicidal Misao, and opted to tell the truth.  
  
"I didn't." Her demeanor instantly changed. She smiled brilliantly at him.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Kenshin eyed his cookie, suddenly wary. "Do you get the feeling we're the only sane one's here?" He asked Kaoru, assuming she hadn't had anything to do with cookies that lunch period.  
  
"You missed it." She whispered back conspiratorially. "I had to fight Misao for the last bite of my cookie. She got most of it." He looked at her, unsure of whether or not she was joking. She nodded wisely. "We caused quite the scene."  
  
"Than you're all insane." He commented.  
  
"Pretty much." She grinned at him, and he found himself smiling back. Misao was still talking a mile a minute to Aoshi, and Sano and Megumi had found something else to argue about.  
  
Kenshin picked up his cookie. "Here." He dropped it on her tray. "Since you didn't get all of yours."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't have to-"  
  
He cut her off. "If you don't take it, that other girl will." He pointed towards Misao. She followed the direction his finger indicated and than quickly took a bite. He laughed.  
  
"You'd be eating it too if the only other option was stuffing her face MORE!" Kaoru insisted, unable to hide her smile as she finished off the cookie. She cast a mock glare in her friend's direction before turning back to the redhead. "Thank you." She added, flashing him her best smile.  
  
He shrugged. "It was just a cookie."  
  
Her eyes widened. "But it was a GOOD cookie! The chocolate chips were still melted, the dough stretched as you bit into it, chewy, not crunchy, and than the-"  
  
He cut her off. "Stop! Stop!" He laughed. "You're gonna make me regret giving it to you!"  
  
She stuck a crumb-covered tongue out at him. "Too late. It's your fault anyway, I gave you a way out."  
  
"That you did." He admitted. "But a guy's entitled to one mistake in his life."  
  
"A GUY is entitled to more than that." She corrected, swallowing the last of her milk.  
  
"Gee, thanks." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Any time!" Her smile was dazzling.  
  
"You know, most girls are nicer when they get food from a guy." He commented, his eyes letting her know he was only kidding.  
  
She nodded wisely. "But you wouldn't care about that, would you? I mean, since you and Sano are so close . . . You don't NEED girls to be nice to you!"  
  
He gaped at her before grinning. "I guess that's true, but I have to wait until he gets over this 'straight' idea that's going through his head." He gestured towards Sano and Megumi, still arguing.  
  
"Don't worry." She patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure it's just a phase." He sighed pitifully, and she met his gaze with as much sympathy as she could muster. Their exchange lasted about two seconds before they both cracked up.  
  
The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Everyone dumped their trays and started to head to class. Misao tried to ask Aoshi a question but he brushed her off. "I need to have a talk with my cousin." She didn't push it, catching up to Kaoru and the redhead, who were chatting amiably.  
  
Sano lifted Megumi's book bag, as if to carry it to class for her. She started to demand he return it when he hung it on her shoulder for her. Startled, she watched as he secured HIS bag on her other shoulder. "Let's go to class." He grinned.  
  
She let his bag fall to the floor and a couple books spilled out. "Yes. Let's." She set hers down too when she saw her 'cousin' approaching.  
  
Aoshi reached them, giving Sano a rude gesture. "You go ahead, we need to talk." He grabbed Megumi by the sleeve of her shirt so she couldn't pull away. Sano saluted them, before turning to catch up with his friends. He stooped to pick up his bag, but Megumi stopped watching as she turned to face Aoshi.  
  
"What is it this time?" Her voice held more than a trace of annoyance and he found himself getting frustrated with her.  
  
"You need to stop being so talkative." He ordered, sounding crueler than he'd intended. "How stupid are you? You can't goof off like any other hormone driven ditzy teenage girl."  
  
She glared right back at him. "I didn't do anything wrong." Her words came out as cold as his.  
  
"Yet." He looked at her until he was sure she understood the intensity of his words. He might come across as a jerk, but Kanryuu would have done a lot worse if he suspected she was 'fraternizing' with other students. They're orders were pretty simple for attending public school, something Megumi had insisted upon. No friends, no contact even, with anyone, unless it was unavoidable. Megumi was treading on very thin ground.  
  
"Let's go to class." He turned and strode away, leaving her alone in the now empty cafeteria. She blinked her eyes rapidly, afraid tears would come. Her throat was closed, and she swallowed hard before turning to pick up her bag. It wasn't there. She looked under the table and cast a glance around the room but her bag was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly she started laughing, and if she hadn't been so close to tears she probably would have stopped right away. As it was she laughed long and hard before walking out of the cafeteria and heading down the now empty hall towards her class.  
  
Stupid rooster head.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
That was a LONG chapter! C'mon ppl! I know. HORRIBLY long between updates, BUT, I think it's a long chapter. Okay, to answer some questions you might have . . .  
  
-Sano is going to look at her schedule (that's in her bag) to find out what class she has next. So she'll get her bag no problem.  
  
-Yes, Aoshi was trying cookie's dipped in milk for the first time, and he liked it! Later I think I'll have him do it in public and Misao will notice ^_^  
  
-Yes, Aoshi is starting to warm up to Misao, but not LIKE her. And she doesn't really LIKE him yet either. She just thinks he's cute and mysterious. That doesn't add up to liking though. And Aoshi has just reached the point where he finds her amusing but not even really that much. Their romance will probably take the longest just cuz he's so STUBBORN about being a loner.  
  
-I LOVE SANO!  
  
Okay, and some questions for you guys.  
  
-Did you like the Kenshin/Kaoru bit? Their's is the HARDEST to write for some reason. I had no idea what to put, so there's what you got.  
  
-Was their too much Sano/Megumi? I looked back over it and it got the most spotlight! I'll have to do better in the next chapter.  
  
-I KNOW you all probably have a lot of questions about Kanryuu and stuff but that'll all be answered when Aoshi and Megumi get home from school. It's not too confusing is it?  
  
-Oh! And can anybody give me info on that group? The oni wabban group? I can't spell it. I know I could probably find all the info online, but when ppl give me the info I know I'm going to get the personalities right.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I'll update faster, I promise! And thanks again for all the reviews too. I was bored today, read them over, and before I knew what I was doing I started typing up the next chapter. See? I can be grateful... it just takes me forever. *is sorry*.. 


End file.
